Adventure of Heart
by AllegianceXxtoxXStars
Summary: When Andrea Amelia and Ashley get sucked through the world of Kingdom Hearts they think all there dreams have come true. But when tensions rise between friends, sides are chosen and weapons are drawn. Was it the fantasy they always imagined or something much worse? And really how did they get there? (The rating is M for profanity used in future chapters thats all)
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: We aged the characters up to fit out ages so things didn't seem weird or awkward with certain moments in the story. So Sora is 19 Riku is 20 Demyx is 20 Kairi 19 and so on. Me and my companions (Ashley, Amelia and I) are 19

Like any ordinary Saturday night, they were playing Kingdom Hearts. Ashley had the controller the other two; Andrea and Amelia were on their computers.

"Umm guys?" Ashley said worry etched into her features. The other two girls looked up. Then they too felt the vibrations that filled the room, then there was nothing for all of them.

When Andrea awoke she had this horrible taste in her mouth. She went through the events that had happened. Where were Ashley and Amelia? Well one plus she was alive. So if she could survive that she could survive opening her eyes right? Her lids popped open and the place around her looked familiar but her mind was turning and she couldn't pin point it.

"Are you alright" She looked to the sound of the voice and her eyes went wide when they landed on the 19-year-old boy. What on earth was going on? She didn't know how long she stared; eventually she had composed her self enough to say her name.

"I am Andrea and yes I am fine thank you" She stood up and then looked down at her self. She realized she was no longer in her pajamas, which was probably a good thing. Instead she had on a beryl green top that had three quarter length sleeves, it was very tight and hugged her chest, stopping about an inch or so above her belly button. On her legs were dingley green leggings that stopped at her knees and a light pink elegant fabric with vine like patters going through it in the same beryl green as her top. It was tied tight with a bow at her left hip, the fabric covering her pelvis and butt and lightly blowing in the breeze at her right leg and every so often hitting the bottom of her calf. Her brown hair was in one French braid going up the left side her head and coming around to rest on her right shoulder reaching her chest. Her right hand had a gray fingerless glove on it and her left leg had a gray pocket that was strapped onto it. On her feet were simple brown combat boots that just reached her ankle. She could say with positivity that she owned none of these clothes but they were cute and she would take them over her pajamas any day.

"Well I'm Sora! Do you need help of some sort?" The brown haired boy asked her.

"Yes I think so…. I need to find my friends" Sora's blue eyes widened.

"You're looking for your friends too!" he exclaimed. "So am I! Do you know where they might be?" He asked moving closer to her.

"No. I just woke up in this place and I don't know where they could have ended up." answered Andrea. Sora nodded sympathizing with that.

"How about you come with us I'm sure we can help you find your friends," He offered with a smile. Andrea couldn't resist his offer, even in those shorts. After a quick argument with Donald, one which Sora quickly won, they were off.

* * *

><p>When Ashley's brown eyes flooded open her head hurt more then anything else. Hey she was alive right? That had to be a good sign. When she lifted her body off the floor she turned around and noticed a window. When she saw her reflection she took a step back. She was dressed differently. Last she knew she was in comfy pajamas. Now she wearing a light pink strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline and one zipper going up the middle, underneath that was a black shirt that had puffy short sleeves with lace at the ends. She also had a blue belt with heart shaped buckle at her left hip. On her feet she had blue boots with a thick pink stripe going up the front that reached just below her knee. Her short brown hair- scratch that, her long brown hair was up in ponytail now going down and reaching her lower back. When she heard someone coming she froze. And when she saw the cloaked hooded figure her eyes widened with worry; until he removed his hood.<p>

"Who're you?" Asked the mulleted nobody.

"I am…umm…Ashley," She answered awkwardly. Demyx stared at her for a second then smiled.

"You must be new I am Demyx"

"Hi Demyx" She smiled as he grabbed her hand

"I am going to have to take you to the superior he probably doesn't know you're here" dread fell over her as she followed behind. Where were Andrea and Amelia?!

* * *

><p>She awoke in a strange world. But she was bright and alert and knew exactly what was going on… well sort of. She didn't know quite where she was, and she didn't know where Ashley and Andrea were but she knew would find them. That's when a gloved hand held it self out for her. When she lifted her hand to take theirs she noticed it was gloved as well. In fact her pajamas were gone and she was in normal clothes. Well normal was a stretch. On her top she wore a black vest that was zipped up to just below her collarbone. The vest also bore a black hood that was not being used and the sides under her arms were blue. On her bottom she had on black short's that were folded up at the bottom showing the inside of the shorts were a sky blue. Under those were black legging, she had a purple belt that couldn't be seen under her shirt except for the fact that two pieces of fabric hung from the belt on either side going far past her knees with the tops being sky blue slowly fading to purple. On her feet her black combat boots that went to her mid calf with sky blue belts on either boot going diagonally away from each other meeting, but not touching, at the middle of the boots. On her hands were fingerless gloves that went up past her elbow; they had a small patch missing from the back of them from each glove. On her left wrist was a thick purple bracelet and on the right to thin ones one purple the other sky blue. Her hair was normal and down. When she helped to her feet she looked up to see who had helped her but a hood covered his face.<p>

"Are you okay?" He asked and she knew then and there where she was and who this was.

"Yes I am just looking for my friends. I have lost them, but I have to make sure they're okay" He stood there for a moment then nodded handing her a cloak.

"You can come with me."

* * *

><p>"So, like, where did you come from?" Sora asked as Andrea walked beside him.<p>

"Oh umm…. hey look is that the train station" Sora looked up and nodded with that smile that almost never left his face.

"Yeah it is. Are you not-" Suddenly the lanky white creatures Andrea knew as dusks appeared around them. "Can you fight?" He asked pulling out the Keyblade. "No I don't have a weapon" Sora looked at her for a minute thinking through the next few events that were sure to unfold if she couldn't defend herself.

"Then come here I'll protect you" She nodded and quickly placed her self behind him. He gave her one last smile before plunging his Keyblade into the first nobody in front of him.

* * *

><p>As Ashley stood before the almighty nobody she involuntarily shaking in her boots clasping Demyx's hand tight. What if he killed her because she wasn't a nobody? What if he killed her to GET her nobody? What if turned her into a heartless? <em>What if he killed her!? <em>Would she die? Or go back to her home? All of these questions circled her head as Xemnas stepped forward.

"What was your somebodies name?" He asked and she couldn't believe it. He actually thought she was a nobody! She Got To LIVE!

"Ashley" She answered trying to keep as much emotion out of her voice as possible. And much like the scene she saw with Roxas, her name floated in front of her in yellow letters. With a flick of his wrist they started to spin. And with one pound of an X she had her new name Hexalys.

"Demyx take her to get fitted for her coat. Then train her on missions" He smiled down at her the most malicious smile she had ever seen, but Demyx was pulling her away so she couldn't look at it long.

* * *

><p>Amelia was walking along side her partner at the top on the clock tower. She half marveled, this was a place she always dreamed she could go, half confused…. why were they here? Then she looked down.<p>

"Andrea!" She exclaimed.

"One of those friends you're looking for" Amelia nodded turning to exit the clock tower to reunite with her friend.

"Wait if Sora sees you, if he sees me… it will be bad. If you go see him now you can't come back" Amelia looked down at her friend. What should she do? "You still have another friend your looking for right" Amelia nodded her eyes remaining on her friend.

"But Andrea-"

"Will be fine. Sora will protect her" Amelia nodded again with more confidence turning to look at her hooded companion.

"Will you help me find my friend" The figure nodded. He created a dark portal. "May I know your name" He looked at her for a moment then looked at the corridor.

"Ansem"

* * *

><p>"You will need suitable traveling cloths those look a bit too small for you. Through there you find three good fairies; if you ask they'll create for you appropriate garments." Yen Sid told Sora after he and his companions had arrived at the tower.<p>

"Gawarsh, Sora you sure are growing fast," Said goofy

"Uhh….I guess" He laughed scratching the back of his head. He then turned and went through the door. Andrea went to follow them but Yen Sid called her back.

"Andrea we must talk about you predicament" He said this all-knowing look in his eye.

"Oh you know about that huh? Do you know where my friends are?" She asked hope slipping into her voice for a second. But the shake of his head crashed her confidences.

"But you know the number one rule about traveling to other worlds. Including this one you are in now."

"You must not mettle in the affairs of other worlds," She said with confidence. Yen Sid nodded his head. With a flick of his wrist two weapons appeared.

"Take the Shuriken's. This will be your weapon to fight with" She took them and looked worried. They each had four sides with two being green and the opposite being black. Each end had three little spikes on each side that were also black, and each shuriken was as big as her head.

"But, sir I don't know how to fight"

"Sora will teach you" Yen Sid said indicating behind her. When she turned around Sora was standing there looking better in real life.

"Yeah I am sure you will be a great fighter" She smiled at him.

* * *

><p>Demyx led her down the hall a smile plastered to his face.<p>

"This is going to be fun. Since I get to train you maybe we'll become friends"

"Sure Demyx we can be friends" Demyx jumped a little in excitement then brought her though the door.

"Welcome Hexalys to the room of coats" When Demyx opened the door there were coats everywhere. Why did they have so many? They were only ever meant to have 13 members. At a desk in the middle of the room sat Siax.

"Aren't you supposed to handing out missions?" Ashley asked. Siax looked at the new 'nobody' with a glare, but when she didn't back down he thought she was definitely worthy of the organization. That and she was on his list. Ashley on the other hand was crying on the inside.

"Yes here is your coat, shoes, pants, and here is room assignment. Your first mission is to train with Demyx today." The brunette nodded and went to go change into clothes in a nearby bathroom. As she was changing anxiety started to lay in thick, soon she was having a full blown panic attack.

"Oh my god, what am I doing? I don't have a weapon? There going to find out I am fraud! Will they kill me?"

"Is everything okay in there" She heard. She walked out and ran into the ever-popular Axel.

"Oh yes…ummm….sir" She said looking down at her feet. The red head smirked at the name 'sir'.

"What's wrong?" He asked her. When she tried to escape by explaining that she should probably be getting back to Demyx he put his hand on her shoulder and stopped her from talking, and in the same tone, if not a bit more demanding, he asked her again. "What's wrong?" She sighed and looked back down at her feet.

"I don't have a weapon" Axel's tiny red eyebrows nit together at the response.

"How do you not have a weapon? " He asked. She just shrugged. "Is there something going on here. Like with the organization." She looked up at Axel and the worry and fear that came through her expression was so real, it was real! It took him back it reminded him so much of Roxas of the real emotion that was would set it's self on his face. With a sigh of his own he turned around and looked down the hallway then curved his head to look at her with a smirk on his lips. "Come on you little freak of nature" and with bright smile not reflecting off her face she followed him down the hallway.

Axel's room was a dark red, his bed had black and red sheet and it was messy with clothes, which she was pretty sure he never wore. But all in all it was very Axel and she wasn't at all surprised. He went in to his drawer and pulled out two metal like gloves. He turned and fastened them too her hand. Once they were secure blades that were like cat claws popped out.

"These are cool! Where did you get these" She asked admiring them.

"Bought them off a moogle not sure when I was going to use them. You can have them"

Ashley looked up from the gloves with a smile on her face. "Really? Thanks!" Axel just shrugged then showed her a few tricks with them and smiled when she laughed. Bidding him goodbye she exited his room and went back to Demyx.

* * *

><p>They were at Hollow Bastion and he wasn't talking, and all Amelia wanted to do was talk to this person. That was when the dusks attacked them. Riku pulled out his weapon and Amelia looked around bewildered.<p>

"Get your weapon," He yelled.

"I don't have a weapon," She said moving backward.

"YOU DON'T HAVE A WEAPON?!" He yelled. Amelia reached down and unzipped her boot then without thinking threw her shoe at a dusk. "What was that"?

"I don't see you thinking of something better!"

Riku without taking his eyes off the target scoffed. "Oh yeah!? Go stand over there!" He yelled to her and she did as she was told. Amelia didn't sit around though, she wandered trying not to run into people.

"Hey" He called as he came up from behind her. First he handed her, her shoe. In all the chaos she hadn't noticed it was missing but slipped it on nonetheless. Then he handed her a sword. It was blue with a hilt like a sabre fencing sword but with the guard fully covering the hand but its blade was thicker and a little shorter it also had a little Mickey key chain hanging off the end.

"Where did you get this"?

"I bought it for you, if were going to find you friend your going to need to fight" Amelia smiled and took the sword in her hand.

"Thank you" She blushed looking at it.

"Let's go," He said turning around. Amelia knew this was a big thing for Riku to do. She was probably the first companion he had, had in a long time. He was probably very lonely before she showed up.


	2. Chapter 2

NOTE: Parle refers to the youtube group who did Kingdom Heats videos they also do other things. If you want to check them out! user/JenxtheJinx

When they first arrived in Hallow Bastion things seem to be going swimmingly, Sora had reunited with his pals and introduced Andrea to everyone, things were going great that was till the Organization showed up.

"The Keyblade an truly marvelous weapon. Were it only in more capable hands" Then all the Organization members started to laugh. And Andrea couldn't help it when she heard Demyx's high-pitched laugh she started to giggle her self. Sora looked back at her stunned and little hurt.

"Its his laugh. Its so funny" She said quickly as Xemnas talked. He nodded and Andrea, feeling she wasn't important, moved to the side. After fixing her shirt she looked up at the organization and noticed one member in particular was looking at her. More like staring, intently. Feeling awkward Andrea slowly moves her head back to Sora. And when it was all said and done the Keyblade master walked up to her.

"Ready to start training?" He asked. She looked at where that one member looked at her. "What's wrong?" He asked concern filled his features. She smiled and took his hand.

"Let's go"

Sora stood on one side of open space with the Keyblade in hand a fierce expression on his face. Andrea stood opposite him holding her Shuriken's, her face held that of regret.

"Are you sure we should do this?" She asked him. He nodded his head firmly.

"This is how I learned"

Andrea simply nodded weakly and that's when Sora sprang into action. I didn't take long for her to knocked out and when she came to however long after, Sora was carrying her somewhere.

"I'm so sorry, I really thought, I guess I just assumed you could fight, I'm really sorry," He said to her as he brought her to Merlins' house.

"It's fine. I promise" Once he got her there and told everyone what happened, they all rushed around checking her eyes asking her questions making sure she didn't have a concussion. They gave her a potion just to be extra safe and then she was whisked away to a dark room, she lay in a comfy bed where they told her to sleep. She was there for what felt like hours before she decided to listen since she didn't think she had much of a choice when the door opened. In came Sora he silently walked across the floor and sat on the bed next to her.

"I'm still really sorry," He said looking at her. She smiled sitting up, he was just such a sweet boy.

"I'm fine, really" Andrea replied. Sora nodded then looked at the door.

"You know I am really happy you're here. I mean Donald and Goofy are great but it's nice to have someone my age around. Someone I can talk to." She smiled and nodded her head. "I have to leave though, to attend to other worlds. You will train here in the mean time and after a world or two I will come back and we can help each other" She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. He blushed a tiny bit but kept going. "And I'll keep a look out for your friends. What are their names?"

"Amelia and Ashley"

He nodded and stood up. "See you soon" He said leaving the room and her to sleep. When she woke the next day and came down stairs the house was empty except for Yuffie.

"Ready to learn?" Yuffie asked Andrea enthusiastically.

* * *

><p>Andrea smiled grabbing her weapons and following Yuffie out the door.<p>

When they came back they saw the ever-aloof Axel just sitting there. Xemnas pushed through the crowd to the front.

"Axel, where were you?" He asked

"Where were you? I woke up and the castle was empty" Axel's confusion trickled out of his features.

"Hollow Bastion. You were all supposed to be there to make me look cool. We had a strict time and place, Demyx was even there"

Axel shrugged. "Got the dates mixed up"

Xemnas slapped his hand to his for head and walked away.

It was their second day of training Demyx was explaining the heartless and she pretty much knew all of this. On the first day he had brought her around Twilight Town and The World That Never Was. She was pretty familiar with that too. So it was as if she was an old pro. And her weapon was very simple to use, yet effective, and she was really good with them, she would have Axel to repay, but everything was falling into place. Demyx was very impressed at the newcomer and was going to sing his praises to the superior about her, although Xemnas was probably already watching all of this from somewhere and knew she was doing well.

After a few bouts of fighting, a giant heartless appeared before them so Demyx started to explain final attacks. Dread fell over the young non-nobody. She was doing so well and things were going so smoothly but she didn't have powers to do a final attack just a weapon. But Demyx didn't know that and he explained it to her anyways then asked her to do it. She did as she was told; closing her eyes she tried to find the power within herself, and somehow she found it, it was spiraling around starting at her feet and raising higher and higher and taking her grasping every inch of her body till it finally reached her heart and exploded out of her. When she looked around cats surrounded her.

Cats?!

As confused as she was that she had summoned them, here she was more confused as to way they were felines. But going with her instinct she stretched her arms out and clapped her hands together and all the cats jumped onto each other darkness pouring out of the empty spaces. She could have died of cuteness right there but she focused and quickly pulled her hands apart and stretched them out on either side on her and the cat pile started to come together more and more till a 10 foot tall house cat remained and pounced on the heartless destroying it and killing it before that cat too went back into darkness. Then it was over and Ashley was stunned. Perhaps coming into this world had given her new abilities because that was definitely not something she could do before. She wondered if Amelia and Andrea had new abilities too, then she started to wonder where they were. It was a brief thought because Demyx came up laughing slightly.

"I have never seen anything like that before, but you can control cats" Demyx said between chuckles. Ashley looked at her hands astounded. "That was pretty cool though." She looked up at him still shocked. "I get it, I was pretty shocked when I found out I could control water, come on let's get Ice cream"

* * *

><p>They were fighting again, that's pretty much all they ever did. And Amelia was pretty good at it for never having done it in her life. In fact she was pretty good on any standard. That was when she felt it. Something in bones making her heart speed and palms sweat. Something bad was going to happen, and to Riku. She didn't know what this feeling was but she went with it. Acting on instinct she threw herself at him pushing him away from that spot and landing on top of him in the process. Her head was buried in his chest as she clung to him to make sure he stayed with her. Riku opened his eyes, and looked at her motionless, when he heard the crash and looked to his side at the slowly fading armor he knew she had saved his life.<p>

"Hey" He said placing a hand on her head. She lifted it and logic seemed to seep back into her features as she sprang off of him.

"I'm sorry," She said looking at her hands. He put his hand on her shoulder and she redirected her eyes to him.

"How did you know that would happen?" He asked her.

"I don't know I just felt it in bones that something bad was going to happen to you"

Riku nodded and looked up. "Don't take that lightly, that ability could save lives. It saved mine today" Amelia nodded and smiled. "Come on lets go find you friend" Amelia walked along side him but she was pretty sure she knew where Ashley was. If she was with Riku, and Andrea with Sora, then Ashley could only be with the Organization.

* * *

><p>When Sora arrived back at Hallow Bastion to quickly pick up his new friend he was stunned at how different she looked. Nothing about her had changed except now she glowed. No more of that worry or fear that he had come to know so well on her face. She had confidence.<p>

"Well have we made improvements?" He asked walking up to her with his ever-charming smile. Yuffie bounced to her side a smile of her own filling up her cheeks.

"Big ones. She is about as good as me I'd say" Her compliments made Andrea almost sparkle.

"Awesome, we should get going then, this was only meant to be a quick stop" Andrea nodded following him out.

"Thanks Yuffie! For everything!" She yelled back before entering the gummie ship with Sora. Once they were in and ready to go she looked out the window to watch the world disappear. She started thinking about that Organization member. She had thought about that person a lot. What made them so interested in her? Why were they staring so much? Shaking her head she chose to not think of them, they were gone now. "What world are we going to now?" She asked looking over to the pilot

"Coliseum" he said. Andrea nodded her head. "You know the rules right?" He asked her making sure she wouldn't cause chaos.

"Yes, Yen Sid informed me of my roles and duties"

Sora nodded and turned the gummie ship landing in the world. He helped her down the stares then caught up with Donald and Goofy to continue their journey.

* * *

><p>Ashley sat in her room with Fluffy, her giant cat that was curled up in the corner. But it was time to go see Siax. As she walked through the hallways she realized it was much quieter then she thought it would be. Parle made it so lively and fun. It could also be because there were only seven members in the castle but still. She had been in the organization for a few days and she was adjusting quite nicely. As she entered the Gray Area Demyx smiled at her.<p>

"So Siax what's my mission today?" Ashley said as she approached the lue haired organization member.

"You're going with Demyx today. You are to go to the coliseum with him."

She nodded and went to stand with Demyx. When they arrived at their destination Demyx smiled at her.

"I have to get something you wait here." He said before running off. Doing as told and looking around her self she felt something push her forward. When she turned it was Andrea she had ran into her, however not knowing who it was she pulled out the weapon. Ashley wanting to not fight her friend put her hands up and started backing away.

"You're the one. The one that was staring at me! Why? What do you want?" Andrea asked while shaking. The organization member look around to make sure no one was looking then pulled off her hood. Andrea started to slowly stand shocked.

"Ashley?!" She looked at her so many question swirling in her head but she chose the most important. "Ashley are you still you?" Ashley smiled at her nodding her head quickly then putting her hood back. Andrea smiled in return then moved along to find Sora. Ashley smiled to herself; knowing one friend was safe was always nice. There she waited till Demyx showed back up and not long after so did Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Andrea. The banter happened and the fighting ensued as they tried to defeat all the water clones. Ashley was amazed at the abilities Andrea had learned. Perhaps being in this world had enhanced different features of each other their friends. But Ashley couldn't say so for sure because she didn't know where Amelia was or if she had changed. At one point her friend landed next to her not looking and pretending like she was taking a breather she spoke.

"I don't know how you're pulling this off but please don't hurt him" Andrea told Ashley. Andrea lifted her weapon to go back to fighting but before she sprang she had one last request. "Stay safe" And she was gone but still despite that Ashley yelled out.

"You too!" But soon it was over and Demyx was asking Roxas to come back. He then created a dark portal, which he and Ashley slipped through.

* * *

><p>Standing on top one of the tall rocks in the Underworld she waited for Riku as he went to check to make sure Sora was okay Amelia looked down just in time to see Ashley take her hood off. Amelia smiled wide; they were alive, and they were safe. And she watched as Andrea moved away to find Sora and Riku came back.<p>

"Come on I have to see someone real quick" He said creating a dark portal. Amelia took another look at the black space but her heart swelled with happiness for her friends. She would reunite with them when the time was right.


	3. Random Thanksgiving fun!

I know its 2 days late but it is up! Note I want to make is about Dylan, he is a friend of ours from college no he will not be in the regular series (unless you people really want him to be) He is just someone we will put in our specials. I also want to make a note and say its highly unlikely things will get posted till after our semester. We are all in college and have finals and since I write and my friend (Ashley) edits and all three of us help with the process in coming up with the story line we will be focusing on school. Sorry but if he do get chapter 3 out SURPRISE! So thank you and stay true!

* * *

><p>"Thanksgiving?" They both asked. Riku was in the kitchen making pizzas for the whole crew to eat for dinner tonight as Amelia sat at the island in the middle of the room. Sora was with Andrea skipping rocks while Sora was doing all right…Andrea was doing terrible. Although they were in different places the conversations were similar.<p>

"It's a holiday from our world. You eat a lot of food, and you give thanks to the good things in your life" Amelia pointed out from her stool, "It's fun." Riku turned his head to smile at Amelia quickly, then went back to kneading the doe into a flat shape.

"A holiday huh" Sora said flipping his perfectly flat rock in the air, and then sending it soaring at the water, as it jumped on the surface of the liquid a cocky smile spread across his face. She came up next to him and threw her own stone, as it sunk in the lake she sighed and looked at her companion with a nod.

"Sounds like fun" He laughed while mixing the sauce. It smelled wonderful and he was getting euphoric, a joy he only got from cooking. His newfound love let him create something out of nothing, something people liked, and brought smiles to their faces. "Will I be cooking?" he asked while chopping the onions.

"No Ashley will be cooking mainly" Andrea smiled; Sora was about to skip another but stopped and took a step closer to the shorter female and laughed. "What's funny? Yes I will help and we will be fine. You will love the food I promise, it will be in two days"

"And you're sure, you're sure you don't need any help?" Riku asked. Amelia nodded with confidence and Riku just shrugged and started putting the sauce on the pizzas.

"Well I'm excited" Sora smiled at her as another rock sank. He rolled his eyes then came behind her and held her hands. "Here let me show you" His smiled grew as he looked at her expression.

Two Days Later

"This is a disaster," Ashley yelled as she sat in the middle of the chaos. The turkey was on fire in the kitchen, amongst everything else that was on fire, this included part of the table, the litter box, and two or three plants to name a few, also the corn, mashed potatoes, the stuffing and pretty much the rest of the food. Demyx was in the kitchen putting out the various small fires' that had started all over the house, Amelia was in the another kitchenette up stairs making deserts, unaware of the whole mess, and Andrea along with a friend from their world, Dylan, went off to fetch a new (already cooked) turkey. Axel came out and looked down at his friend. Axel was in black dress pants and red dress shirt a simple black vest black dress shoes.

"It's not that big of a mess," He said. Ashley looked up at him venom and confusion burning in her eyes.

"It's a huge mess!" She yelled standing up. "Everything is on fire thanks to you!" She had on a sleeveless reddish-orange dress with light blue splattered through out it. The skirt of her dress went to her knees and was pleated. Over her dress she donned a dirty light pink apron. On her feet were brown ballet flats that had a square toe and elastic crisscross straps at her ankle. Her hair was up in its usual ponytail.

"Actually it's not, but everything is damp, sorry" Demyx said. Demyx had brown corduroys and a white button up shirt that peaked out of his dark blue sweater at the collar and cuffs and brown dress shoes. He walked over to Ashley and put an arm around her. She relaxed into it for only a second when the door opened and in came Andrea and Dylan.

"Apparently Leon runs a food business, we got the turkey from him" Andrea laughed as she came in behind Dylan. Andrea had on a dress as well. Her gray top had on strap at her left shoulder and fastened there with a bow. The skirt of her dress started with a black band and continued in a light brown that went to her knees with two layers of ruffles one layer longer then the other. She had on brown booties that went two inches above her ankle and had too belts on them. Andrea's hair was down while her bangs were French braided across her head. Dylan came in and put the covered turkey on the table. Dylan had simple brown dress plants a white button up and a brown sports jacket with patches at the elbow and brown dress shoes.

* * *

><p>Amelia had on white skinny jeans a brown leather jacket that was zipped up all the way. The jacket also had two pockets on her chest on either side of the zipper and two smaller zippers at her torso on both side of the jacket as well. Her collar was also button up on the right side of her neck. On her feet she had brown combat boots that went up to her knees. Her hair was in its usual style. She was busy making pies and cakes and all sorts of yummy deserts for her friends to enjoy. She heard Ashley yell a few times and got concerned but there were four other people down there to help her so Amelia was sure things were running smoothly down there.<p>

* * *

><p>"You brought me a god forsaken DUCK!" Ashley yelled ripping the covering off the animal, she wrapped her hands around it and attempted to throw it at her friends before her but it only got an inch in front of her feet. She was seething with rage and Demyx was attempting to calm her down when the doorbell rang and since everyone else was here it could only be Sora and Riku. Ashley in a fit of anger walked up ripped the door and open and yelled "THANKSGIVING IS CANCELLED" and slammed the door in there faces and ran to the kitchen. Everyone looked at each other silently, until Axel sighed.<p>

"Go get them I have an idea". Andrea ran opened door and Riku and Sora were still there looking shocked.

"Hey guys she's a little stressed, cooking and getting the house ready. If you guys could go out and fetch us a center piece for the table, we need one" The boys looked at each other, as if that wasn't a job for them. Andrea sighed and took a step closer to Sora. She looked up at him with her deep blue eyes and her lip pocked out in a pout. Riku gave a sigh of his own and rolled his eyes, he knew what Andrea was trying to do, and one look at Sora with his wide captivated eyes, Riku knew it was working. "Sora could you please go, it would mean so much to us, this holiday is important" Sora just stared for a moment then nodded his head slowly. A smile started to form and he nodded again.

"Yeah of course you can count on us, we will be back in one hour," Sora said grabbing Riku's wrist and pulling him down the walkway.

"Why do I have to come" Riku complained.

"Because I don't know what a center piece is" Sora smiled walking out the gate.

"Get a nice one" Andrea called walking back in the house. Shutting the door she ran to the kitchen. "We have on hour, what are you doing" Axel and Demyx were standing there and both had dark portals open. Ashley was throwing the ruined food through Demyx's portal. And food from Axel's portal was being thrown out, by whom she could only assume was Dylan, and being caught by Ashley and placed on the island in their house.

"Where is that food coming from and where is the bad food going?"

"Beast Castle" Ashley said Andrea nodded and ran in and started helping Ashley throw the gross food out.

"Go get the table cloth" Ashley yelled to Andrea who did so obediently, and quickly they got the table set. As they sat and looked at their beautiful work when Amelia came down the stairs carrying sand.

"Did someone say desert" She smiled at her pun. Her friends laughed except Ashley who smiled but gave her a look. Amelia still in all smiles went back up stairs to gather the desserts. When they heard a knock at the door. Andrea opened it and saw Sora carrying a pumpkin that was had orange flowers and various other plants coming out beautifully. Andrea smiled wide at the decoration and guided Sora to the table. After he placed it and turned to look at her, she gave him a hug in thanks and he blushed but hugged her back. He was in brown dress pants and a muted orange argyle sweater and brown undershirt and brown shoes. Riku had on black dress pants and a very light blue button up and that was it. When he saw Amelia coming down the stairs struggling with her 10 desserts he went up to help her. And when everything is situated and the food had been served they were all eating smiling and laughing.

"Where is Dylan?" Amelia asked and Sora and Riku looked around in similar confusion. The rest of the gang looked at each other wide eyed.


	4. NOTE

Authors Note:

THIS HAS NOT BEED EDITED SO DEAL!

Hey everybody! How goes the winter season for people who chose to read this? Anyways I have just come by the say that I am so sorry for the lack of Chapter three. We are in the mist of finals and my Editor (Ashley) has yet to have edited it, its finished just not edited. If you guys want me to post it anyways I can just review and ask until she edits it and I post that version if not that chill too. I also want to say Ashley, Amelia and I have been cooking up some good stuff for future chapters, including us meeting some other Keyblade wielders ;) stay tuned and don't lose the faith is us just yet.

We also have some concept art (which really consisted of two drawings) done by both Ashley and Amelia (Aren't they talented!) I write the stories they draw the pictures. So you can check out there Deviant Art and Tumblr accounts if you want to check out there other art do so!

Ashley

bunnygirl103 .deviantart

Tumblr

ashleyadamsart. tumblr

Amelia

amimia .deviantart

amimia-p .tumblr


	5. Chapter 3

Hey guys we FINALLY updated. I know this one is a little slower more establishing the relationships! But then next chapter gets a little more heated when Ashley and I have to pick sides. And as stated later in the story we get to spend out time with other three important Keyblade wielders so please stay tuned tell you friends and fans (if you have any which i'm sure you do) about us! And enjoy. :)

* * *

><p>They landed in Atlantica; Andrea had a pink tail and gray clam bra. Her hair was out of its braid and was in a low ponytail that hit just above her waist. Sora appeared next to her. He had a blue tail with no shirt and was swimming around freely.<p>

"Umm" Was all she had to say for him to come back.

"Oh yeah you have never done this, here I'll show you" And he held her hand and taught her how to swim.

"This is hard," She giggled slightly. He smiled and let go of her so she could go off by her self, but she had it and she was fine. Then Sebastian and King Triton showed up and dialogue ensued. They talked about Ariel, about the heartless, and about Andrea. She had seen this cut scene before so she swam around getting more used to the feeling. It was a free and wonderful feeling. It didn't even feel like she had fins; it was a natural feeling, it was cool.

"Hey!" Sora called swimming up to her "Were going to sing with Ariel, come on"

OH YES! She got to sing Finny Fun. Ashley was going to be so jealous.

When the song was finished Sora appeared at her side impressed.

"I didn't know you could sing!" A blush appeared across her cheeks at the compliment.

"Well I mean I have been told I can."

He smiled at her and said, "You're talented!" Then they continued on their way.

* * *

><p>Coming into, what she called, The Lounge That Never Was. She saw Demyx was alone and playing his Sitar. It was a song she recognized, it was Beauty and the Beast. Sitting next him and picking up where he was she started singing along. He smiled at her quickly then closed his eyes and just let the music fill him up in that way he loved, and with the singing accompaniment it was even better. They were both so wrapped up in the moment they didn't notice Axel walk in and stand in the door way watching.<p>

"Wow you finally found someone who will indulge you in you're music" The red head smirked when the song was over. Demyx smiled and leaned in close to her.

"Yeah isn't she great? You have a wonderful voice" Ashley's blush was deep in her cheeks.

"Oh umm thanks"

"Demyx! Hexalys! Aren't you supposed to be in Beasts Castle?" Siax stormed in.

"We are" Demyx said grabbing Ashley's hand and disappearing through a dark portal. They walked around beast castle for a little while talking and laughing. For someone who apparently doesn't have a heart he was full of laughs tonight.

"Well" Ashley asked wondering why they were still here.

"Well, we know the Keyblade kid ruined our plans to turn the Beast into a heartless and it doesn't look like we can turn him back easily. So we will have to do something big something that will really test him."

That's when they entered into the ballroom. "Ah I haven't danced in a while," He said walking in circles looking at everything. She followed after slowly when he spun around to face her. He was bowing slightly with a hand behind his back and the other one stretched out, he had a smile on his face, and his sea blue eyes were shining with light. "May I have this dance?"

Ashley was stunned to the point of not moving. In fact she would have rather ran away and gone to play with Fluffy. But she knew if she did she might never get this opportunity again and somehow she knew she would regret that. So she moved forward and placed her hand in his. He took her into position; his hand on her waist, her hand on his shoulder and their other hands clasped each other. And Demyx started. At first Ashley tripped over her feet and was clumsy with were she should move but when Demyx told her to relax and just let him lead, she did and things went much smoother. And as they danced she relaxed and she sort of was having fun. And somehow in the distance she heard the cords from Demyx's sitar playing Beauty and Beast as they twirled through the ballroom.

* * *

><p>"So um why can't Sora see you?" She asked. "Not to intrude! You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."<p>

He shook his head. "Don't you have to find you friend?"

Amelia stopped and smiled up at him.

"Nope I found her both of them. They were both safe and happy"

"Oh. Why didn't you go with them?" He asked looking down at her

"Because… well I thought you needed me" Riku took a step back at the statement.

"Need you?"

"Yeah, I mean from the time we first met until now you have become nicer, more open and friendly. I mean it might be a coincidence but-"

"What are you friends like?" He asks interrupting her and they start walking again.

"They're super great! We go to college together and we're really close." Amelia started, looking forward with a smile on her face. "Andrea, the one travelling with Sora, you saw her I think. She's really nice and friendly; talkative and easy to get along with." She continued and Riku looked at her. She was so happy talking about her friends and for some reason it made him happy to listen. "Ashley, my roommate, she's also really nice, fun to talk to and sassy when she puts her mind to it." She giggled a little at the thought of Ashley being sassy. "They're really fun to be around and I don't know what I'd do without them." Riku nodded.

"What's college?"

Amelia looked up at him surprised. She wasn't sure what kind of education system that had on Destiny Island but she just assumed they had college.

"Well..." She started to tell the wonderful tale that was college.

"So Major in things you like… so I could major in fighting or in the Keyblade?"

Amelia looked down at her feet. "Umm no. Other things like Art or Biology or Business or something"

Riku nodded.

"What about cooking?" He asked.

"Yes you can major in cooking. Why? Do you cook?" Riku stopped talking and looked ahead. "It's fine if you cook, cooking's cool."

"I don't do it much, just something I enjoyed when I was home." Amelia smiled at the thought of Riku cooking.

"What was home like?"

Riku stopped talking after telling her to stay there and that he would be back soon. As she stood there alone she noticed someone in one of the shops of Twilight Town.

* * *

><p>In Halloween town Andrea looked quite different. As Sora talked to Jack about the things going on in the town, Andrea observed her ware. She had on a black mini dress that sent down to her knees. The bottom looked like it had been torn from the sewing machine. There was an orange spider web pattern on the top right of the dress and the same pattern on the bottom left. The black strap on her left shoulder went across her chest and connecting on the back of the right side. The orange strap on her right was a normal strap that went over her right shoulder. She also had an Orange belt that hung loosely on her hips with a spider belt buckle at her right hip. She had on orange and violet-stripped arm warmers that went from her wrist to her shoulder and stockings in the same color. On her feet were black witches shoes and on her head was a black witches hat that sat on the left side of her head. Her hair was also out of it braid and hanging freely down her back. She was taking a look around when she heard the words "get Santa Clause" out of Jacks mouth.<p>

"Get Santa-" Sora started to say trying wrap his head around the concept of Santa when Andrea ran to the front of the group nearly pushing Sora over in the process.

"We are going to meet Santa?!" Everyone nodded. She looked at Sora with an unbelieving look and he smiled and nodded as well. She stared with a wide grin when he put a hand on her shoulder.

"We have to fight Heartless first" She nodded and left with Sora. After the fighting Jack came out to claim his bodyguards.

"Alright Bodyguards, Christmas town is this way" And thus they followed. Andrea was getting more nervous and excited with each step. It's like it was actually Christmas morning and everything was wonderful.

"Here it is the door the Christmas town" Jack started "The spooks of Halloween can get so tiresome year after year I wanted something knew and I found this" Sora leaned forward desperate to see what was behind the doorway. "Beyond this door is a world filled with wonders the likes of which you've never seen" He continued and Sora was getting bouncy like he was 8 years old again. "At first I couldn't-" And Jack was so busy giving his speech and Sora was so caught up in his words that no one saw Andrea Just walk up to the door, open it and jump right through. She saw a swirling blue and white vortex with snowflakes and other little lights coming out of it. Behind her she could hear Sora yells of joy but she was too busy thinking about the wonder that would be Christmas Town. When Andrea got spit out of the tree she really couldn't believe her eyes. It was a purplish pink glow. There were lights shooting to the sky. And in the distance she could faintly see the workshop. She got up and looked down at her self. She changed outfits AGAIN! She was in the same black dress but it was different. The top and bottom had a fluffy white material on it and where the spider webs had been were now snowflakes, white ones. Her belt was now red and instead of a spider it was just a green circle. Her arm warmers and stocking were now red and white and her hat and shoes were like that of what an elf would wear except white and black. She looked behind her in time to see Sora get thrown out of the tree Donald and Goofy landing on top of him.

"Cool!" He exclaimed. Walking forward to the workshop Andrea was getting more nervous then anything. Right before they entered the shop the girl paused. Sora turned around he was anxious to meet Santa but he wouldn't leave her behind.

"How do I look, I mean meeting Santa I want to make sure I-" She looked at his confused eyes and laughed a little. "I sound ridiculous don't I? Alright lets go." She started to walk forward and Sora stopped her.

"You look wonderful" She blushed and looked at her feet as she walked forward. When they entered the workshop Andrea was in all ah.

"Well Hello everyone did you come to see if your on my 'nice' list?" They all walked in with Sora leading they way. "Your name"

"Sora sir"

"Hmmm…Well according to my list Sora seven year ago you told everyone you did not believe in Santa Claus, oh that is unfortunate" Sora stunned looked down disappointed. After hearing Donald and Goofy were on the nice list he realized Andrea had spoken yet. Turning slightly to grab her hand, since she wasn't far behind him, he pulled her forward.

"What about my friend Andrea"

"Well Andrea, according to my list your heart gains much light when Christmas is around. Yes you are on the nice list" She just stared for a little longer then cheered.

* * *

><p>Ashley lay on her bed as fluffy played with a big roll of yarn she bought from a moogle. That dance kept replaying in her head. Did she like Demyx? Of course she did, she knew that, but this much? Was she sure? She couldn't be in love? Could she? What was love? Gosh this was tough. She had only been here for maybe a month.<p>

"You look distressed" Came the voice from her door. She didn't even look, she knew who it was, and she was too confused to look.

"Hi Axel" The red head laughed and shook his head.

"Normally you yell at me for just walking in what has got you all distracted"

"Nothing" She replied. Axel smirked sometimes knowing everything was fun.

"It's about Demyx isn't it?" Ashley shot up starting at him with wide eyes. He laughed again then gestured for her to follow "Come on let go get some ice cream"

At first Ashley contemplated staying in her room, but she chose against it and went after him.

At the clock tower she ate her ice cream. She would definitely have to take Andrea and Amelia. They would love it of course Andrea would probably fall off but then again Ashley hadn't yet. But still when all this was over she would take them. When would that be?

"So Demyx…" Axel started. Ashley sighed she had finally gotten him out of her head. "He wouldn't stop talking about you yesterday" The brunette looked up him speechless. "Oh yeah it was all about Hexalys, Oh Hexalys she had such a nice voice and have you seen how pretty she is"

"P-pretty" She stuttered out.

"Yup I don't know what you did you did to him. I mean we don't have hearts." Then Axel looked at her with this knowing look "Right?"

"Yeah no hearts" She laughed awkwardly and ate her ice cream.

"You know I know more then you think" Ashley just kept nibbling nervously. "Like how Demyx likes you. And you…. Well how do you feel?" Ashley stood up shaking her head.

"I don't feel. Remember." She started to walk away.

"I don't fully believe that you don't have a heart. And there is something between you and Demyx. Don't throw it away because you don't understand it" Ashley just continued to walk away. Axel was being so not Axel it was weird but he was making a lot of sense. When she got back to the castle Demyx was waiting in her room. He was looking handsome he had on a white button up shirt and a light blue v neck sweater over with his sleeves rolled up revealing his forearms. On his legs were a pair of gray slakes and black dress shoes. In his hand was a Coral pink dress and plain white flats. He put down the shoes on the ground and held up the dress for Ashley to see. It had a fitted ruched bodice with slightly dropped waistline and vertical seaming along and a scooped neckline with shell pink chiffon draping. It had an ultra full gathered tea length skirt has a layer of tulle between the chiffon and taffeta to give it even more fullness. The back neckline was trimmed in shell pink ruched chiffon, has two long floating chiffon panels and a back metal zipper closure. The brunette was wide eyed, it was really nice and it was her size, same as the shoes.

"Quick get dressed" Ashley got off her bed and walked over to him. She was much shorter them him, not really noticing till now, as his blue eyes looked down on her a small smile on his lips she felt little butterflies jump in her stomach.

"Where are we going?"

"Hexalys would you like to go on a date with me?"

Ashley stood there staring at him, at first she couldn't really speak but then Axel's words rang in her head.

"I would love too, but what about Siax?" She said taking the dress in hands.

"That's why I'm here" Came a voice from behind Demyx. She and the nobody both turned around to see Axel. "I am going to cover for both of you now you two crazy kids get out of here" Demyx laughed and turn back to Ashley waiting for a response.

"Ummm Yeah, okay, yeah sure" She said each word her smile getting wider with each word. "But you guys need to leave" They nodded and left. Ashley looked at the dress for a minute then decided to slip it on. When she took her hair down it reached down a little past her butt so she draped it over her right shoulder she slipped on her white flats real quick then looked in the dark window, seeing her reflection, she thought she looked satisfactory. She walked out of the room and the boys, who seemed to be in some sort of conversation, turned to look at her. Axel smiled an affectionate smile at her. Demyx stared, his eyes widening a little. He knew she was pretty but he just wasn't expecting this.

"Ready to go" He finally asked when he had pulled himself together. Ashley smiled and Demyx opened the dark portal.

"You treat her well Demyx" The boy nodded then moved aside to allow his date to step through first. They both slipped their organization coats on over their outfits and stepped through the portal.

* * *

><p>She wasn't sure what she was expecting but it wasn't that. She knew the tale of Kingdom Hearts, sure. She knew Riku's story too but…just hearing it from Riku himself, the whole story. It was sort of sad and if she could see face she was sure that she would see faint tears.<p>

"Can I?" She asked putting her arms out.

"What?" He was cautious, very cautious, Amelia stepped closer and Riku still very wary stayed were he was. She slowly took more steps then even more gradually she wrapped his arms around his waist. At first he stood there. Not moving, not even breathing, but Amelia stayed there her head pressed to his lower chest her eyes closed. Eventually she felt him realize and breathe and put one hand on her arm and the other on her head.

"You're short," He said looking down smiling behind his hood.

"Yeah I know," She answered hugging him closer. She was amazed he didn't push her away in fact he accepted the hug, he accepted her. "Are you feeling better?" She asked.

"Yeah I guess… When do we stop this?" He asked a little confused.

"Whenever you want really although they usually only last for a few seconds" He held her there for a few more seconds then pushed her away gently.

"Thank you Amelia" He looked down at her.

"Your welcome, Ansem" Taking a step back he shook his head.

"Riku" Amelia looked up amazed. His voice had changed to the normal Riku voice. "My name is Riku," He said taking off his hood "I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth I just-" He said looking away

"No I get it," She said with a smile. "But I'm just wondering, why did you tell me at all?" Riku looked at her with smile.

"I don't know something about you calling me a different name felt…wrong" Amelia smiled brighter as they continued down the streets of Twilight Town.

* * *

><p>She wandered around the world lost and confused. In the mist of a battle she followed on aggravating heartless in particular and she now she was lost in Agrabah.<p>

"Oh you look like you need help" Andrea heard someone say. Looking up there stood Jasmine.

"I am a little lost, I am looking for my friend Sora. I was just with him and-" Jasmine brown eyes perked up.

"Oh I know Sora he will probably be coming by, come with me" She said taking the brunettes hand and guiding toward the palace.

When they got to the palace Andrea asked, "I also have another friend Amelia have you seen her?"

Jasmine shook her head and the younger girl sighed.

"But you're with Sora! How exciting! How is he?" Andrea couldn't help the blush that formed on her cheeks.

"Oh….umm he is good" The princess laughed at the look on her new companions face.

"Do I detect a hint of feeling there" The blush depend on Andrea's face.

"No oh ummm. I don't like him, well I mean I like him, but not like that, not that I couldn't like him like that, it's just he likes someone else and-"

"Jasmine" She heard Sora's voice. Jasmine turned around as Andrea came back to his side. After the conversation with Jasmine Sora and Andrea walked away.

"I heard what you said, I don't like her, well I mean I do, but it's not like I don't like you either. I don't know how I feel, but I like you, I know that" Sora said to Andrea as they were walking away. Andrea stopped walking completely and he just kept going forward. She started to follow knowing if she didn't she would be lost again but she didn't know what to say to him now.

* * *

><p>"So where are you taking me?" She asked a little excited and nervous<p>

"The nicest restaurant in Twilight Town" He said with his oh so amiable smile present.

"So where did you find this dress and shoes" She asked curious.

"Oh uh-"

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++FLASHBACK+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Demyx was walking through a department store. He was so confused what do you buy for a girl, a girl you aren't even dating. That's when someone bumped into him. She was short with short light brown hair like wet sand.

"Oh I'm sorry," She said being polite.

"No it was my fault" He responded then decided to ask her for help. "Hey, what do you think you should get a girl who you're not dating yet but intend to ask her out?" The girl looked confused so Demyx clarified. "I'm asking this girl out but the way I plan to do it by setting everything up. Down to her clothes but I don't know what to buy her" He sighed looking down. The girl looked around the store then smiled.

"Let me see if I can help" After a few minutes of looking around she came back with a pink dress white flats.

"Are you sure?" he asked looking skeptical.

"Yes it will be perfect" he nodded and starts walking away.

"Oh thanks, what's your name?" He asked turning around quickly.

"Amelia" She answered with a smile wide.

"Thanks Amelia" He grinned back the turned to go pay.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++END OF FLASHBACK+++++++++++++++++++++++

He opened the door to the Italian restaurant allowing her to walk in first. He walked up to the hostess and smiled at her.

"Reservation for Nobody" Ashley started to giggle and Demyx turns a winked at causing a few more giggles. Once they were seated and given menus and the drinks were ordered Demyx put his menu down and watched his date pick at the breadbasket.

"What?" She asked when she finally noticed a blush spreading across her cheeks.

"You look pretty. Is that a problem?" She didn't respond in anyway just looked down at her menu, maybe this wasn't a good idea. She heard a sigh from across the table then a laugh. "You're new at all this aren't you?"

"Yeah I am" She answered sheepishly. Demyx nodded looked around then smiled.

"Then lets treat it like a recon mission" Ashley looked up confused as Demyx looked around himself again. "Lets start with that guy he's dressed nice but he is sitting alone whom is he waiting for." Ashley shrugged but then she thought about it.

"Perhaps he is on a first date like us but went way too overboard"

"Are you insinuating I went overboard?" Demyx asked mocking offence.

"Perhaps a little, but I mean he went really overboard. I mean look he had flowers and chocolate" She pointed out.

"Maybe he screwed up somehow" The nobody encouraged and Ashley laughed. And that's how the date continued, people watching, but she had fun. And after the dinner was over, they went for a walk around Twilight Town.

"You act like you have a heart" He mention, that took her by surprise and she didn't know what to say. "I mean I'm convinced we do have hearts or feelings or something, but yours seem more pure, more based off of real emotion then memories. You name is Ashley right?" She stopped and he looked down at her with his hands on her shoulders. "Your not a nobody I can tell. So can I call you Ashley?" She nodded. With a smile on his face he leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay Ashley, lets go get ice cream" And with that they were off.

* * *

><p>"All we ever do is fight can't we do something else?" Amelia asked Riku. He stopped and looked at her.<p>

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. I'm kind of curious about your cooking. Maybe we could have a picnic or something?" She suggested with a pleased smile. He raised his eyes slightly then created a portal. When she walked through she was in the mansion from Twilight Town. In there was Diz. He was cleaning up the mansion when they arrived.

"Welcome Ansem and who is this" He asked

"Amelia" Riku answered taking Amelia by the hand and lead her to the massive kitchen. Diz followed behind them with a smirk on his face.

"Amelia that's a nice name" He said sitting down next to her when they entered the cooking facility.

"Thanks" She answered with a smile. Riku turned around with a glare on his face.

"What are you doing?" Riku asked. Diz smiled at his expense.

"Why talking to your lovely companion. She is much better then that other one you talk about. What's her name, Kairi?" Riku turned around with a sign and started pulling things out of cupboards to prepare the food. "Riku I did not know you could find a companion such as this"

"Please stop talking" The boy said quietly but Diz went on.

"She is very pretty. I wonder are you taking her any where special?"

"Please, please stop talking" But he didn't and that is how it went on until Riku had had enough. After wrapping his food up in saran wrap and putting them in bags he grabbed Amelia's hand and stormed out, while Diz laughed behind him.

When they got to the spot they wanted. In the forest secluded and quite Riku looked at Amelia anger in his eyes.

"I'm sorry" Amelia put her food down and scooted closer to him. Wrapping her arms around him, she figured hugging was okay.

"Is this going to be a thing with you?" He asked, she let go a little hurt.

"I'm sorry. It doesn't have to be…" Amelia went to pick up her sandwich when a pair of strong arms enveloped around her. Smiling she returned the hug.


End file.
